Parallel
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: They had been pulled in through the rift, so when an Alt!Doctor appears with his daughter...what kind of emotions will they stir up? Will it be just the evidence Donna and Jack need to push a certain pair of Doctors together? Starts in Stolen Earth/Journey's End... Doctor/Martha...Rose fans...be a little wary. -teaser for now-
1. Through all these cities

AN: So, I thought about it and well it seems completely plausible to me that if the walls between worlds were falling, then another version of the Doctor could arrive. And if there are infinite universes, then there has to be one that includes Doctor/Martha. So while I won't bash Rose, **Rose fans are warned:** I'm no 10/Rose shipper, it actually disgusts me. It was just too, ***waves hands in splat motion*** too squashy. The universe obviously agreed with me. Lol [no really don't read and review mad that I don't like Rose. I'll only delete it...]

**Warning: This is only a teaser right now. I may or may not continue this. If I do, it will be in this story. So feel free to place it in your alerts.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. This is just a random bit of something, that I'll one day expanded. Maybe.

"Right, new plan." A tall, skinny man said to his companion. His companion, a female teen no older than fourteen looked amused at the idea.

"Run?" She replied. He grinned at her in a manic way. The man pulled her in a direction of their ship, a blue police call box. "Dad!" The two made it to their ship, evading angry blue aliens from the planet Xyon.

The man circled the console pulling a lever that allowed them to take off. "Let's not mention this to your mother."

The girl grinned, her father always said that. "It was supposed to be shopping dad. For a dress, for a school dance. I should have went with Aunt Tish."

The Doctor pouted at his daughter over the console. "Really, I would have thought this would've been a fun experience."

"You just wanted to make sure my dress isn't compromising and I still haven't got one." The girl leveled a glare on him that reminded him of his lovely wife. "_Because_ someone decided to annoy a security guard."

The tall man in a pinstripe blue suit and red trainers, straightened his tie. "I wasn't annoying him. I was merely making an inquiry on why the surveillance system seemed to include the restroom stalls. How was I suppose to know that the public wasn't aware of it?"

"Dad, how did you even figure that out?" The teen with olive skin, dark hair in a spiky ponytail and brown eyes asked. She wore a blue button down shirt with a gray vest over it, jeans and gray trainers. Her hands were shoved in her jean pockets. The teen was definitely her mother's child.

"Well Miranda, let's not talk about that? I know another place we can go." This time the Doctor seemed even more excited. Miranda bit her lip, for some reason she was sure her father was about to drag her into even more trouble.

Miranda grabbed on to a nearby rail, "This is worst than usual." She commented as the TARDIS experienced turbulence. The Doctor looked worried for a second before he started pulling more levers and examining the screen. The TARDIS gave one big shake before holding still. Pulling herself to a more steady stance, she moved towards her father. "What happened?"

"We were pulled into a rift."

"A rift, like the one in Cardiff?"

"Well, no. Like the one in Norway." The Doctor stared at the doors of his TARDIS wearily. "We can't stay, we shouldn't even be here." Miranda knew her father was serious. She also knew he was curious and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't as well. "The rift looks like it'll be open for another few hours. Right then..." The Doctor clapped his hands and looked at his daughter.

She looked at him, her expression was obvious. "A bit of exploring?"

"As long as we don't take too long." He replied before taking off for the door.

"Oi wait for me!" Miranda shouted a gleeful expression on her face. "Woah." Her expression became serious as she looked at the damage around her. Her father's face held a frown. She walked over to him and clutched his hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze before looking around.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Why am I not surprised?" The Doctor muttered to himself as a dalek arrived on the scene destroying a car that had been driving by. "Go back to the TARDIS, now."

"Dad?" Miranda asked, she didn't want to leave him.

"Now Miranda." The Doctor wasn't sure how he'd get rid of the dalek nearby. The sonic had no affect on it and Ace wasn't around to blow them up. [He was thankful for that and yet he missed the girl.] His daughter released his hand, but didn't move. The lucky part for either of them was a blast destroying the dalek.

A familiar American face appeared. "Hey Doc!" The Doctor looked at him with shock. The last time he had seen Captain Jack Harkness, the young man had died in the Game Station. Why was he alive now? How had he survived?

"You're alive?" The Time Lord asked in bewilderment. Jack frowned at him before his eyes landed on Miranda.

"Funny. You know very well I'm alive." The American retorted. "And you've got a younger companion."

The Doctor didn't get to explain, before a familiar grinding sound was heard. Miranda glanced behind her, their TARDIS hadn't moved. "Is that-?" She asked. Jack frowned at them.

"Sounds like the TARDIS." Jack concluded.

The Doctor nodded, "Too right. What's happening here? And how did the rift open this wide?"

"The Dalek's Crucible would be your best place for answers." Jack replied. He looked over at them, but didn't get to ask anything as another familiar voice cried out "DOCTOR."

Miranda glanced at her father and noticed he had gone pale. "Rose Tyler?" The Doctor ran around the corner, Jack and Miranda following.

Jack glanced at her, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen, give or take a few years. Dad likes to make it difficult to keep track of." Miranda replied, only to stop short as she caught sight of her father- no her father of this world falling. Jack froze as well, but only to aim his gun and shot the offending dalek. Miranda ran forward only to be held back by her father. "Dad?"

"We need to get him to his TARDIS."

"Will some kind of paradox be created considering there's two of you in one TARDIS?" Jack asked as he ran to the side of the other Doctor.

The Doctor scratched his head. "Not from this world, the TARDIS should be fine."

"Doctor?" Rose asked as she looked up from her position beside him.

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor replied, his eyes swept over her and the body of his counter part. "Its always a pleasure to meet myself. Jack grab his other side." The Leader of Torchwood Three handed his gun to Rose. The blond had tears streaming down her face that she hastily wiped away, as she slung the gun over her shoulder. Rose followed Jack and the Doctor, only glancing at the other girl once. A redheaded woman looked over the group coming towards the TARDIS. Her hands covered her mouth as she stared in horror at the dying Doctor. "Right everyone inside, he needs to regenerate and I'd like an explanation on some things."

The Doctor laid his self down and smacked himself awake. "Really, the Earth's being destroyed by Daleks and you get hit by one? How thick are you?"

"Where did you come from?" The other Doctor asked.

The Doctor grinned, "Pulled in by the TARDIS. You should get started regenerating. Its like spoiling myself. Think we'll be ginger this time?"

"What?" Rose asked as she kneeled next to the Doctor. She reached and grabbed the dying Doctor's hand. "He...you promised." Jack held on to the distraught redhead. Miranda was staring at the blond as if she'd never seen blonds before. Jack reached out and placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "You promised forever."

Jack glanced away from Rose and the Doctors, and caught the sight of the girl's eyebrows raising. It reminded him of...of the Doctor actually. "Rose, you need to step back." The Doctor placed a hand on the blond and nodded to himself.

"Forever? Funny concept with me." The Doctor told Rose as he watched the golden energy of regeneration surround his counterpart.

Miranda tugged on Rose's shirt attempting to get the blond's attention. "Were you telling him to not regenerate?" She wanted to make sure her assumption was right.

"Don't." Her father said flatly, before perking up. "Ooo...wonder what sort of face I'll have this time?"

"Why are there two of you?" The redhead woman asked.

As the light of regeneration died down, her Doctor's voice replied. "His TARDIS was pulled to our world. I'm assuming that was because of the Daleks." He surprised everyone by still wearing the same face. In fact, he had shot the regeneration energy into a jar containing his hand. "Same genetic material, just took enough energy to heal myself." He smiled charmingly at his companions.

"How did they manage to open a dimensional rift?" The Doctor asked himself. "Very clever. Where did you get the hand?"

"Lost it Christmas day in a sword fight." The other Doctor replied. "Nothing should have been able to penetrate the walls. Rose, you mentioned Bad Wolf?"

The blond nodded. "The stars in my world started going out and then the dimension cannon started working."

"I noticed a few planets were missing in my world as well." The Doctor stated. He frowned, "What do you mean dimension cannon?"

Rose looked at both Doctors and grinned. "I promised forever and so I _needed_ to get back to my Doctor."

"Gag me." Miranda retorted. "We get pulled here because you built..._had_ built a cannon meant to destroy the walls between parallel universes? How many worlds did you destroy before ending up in this one? Better yet, dad and I got ripped from our world to this one."

"Dad?" Rose repeated looking from the teen to the Doctor. Even the other Doctor, Jack and his redhead companion were looking at the teen in shock.

"Yes and I'm Miranda Jones. Apparently I don't exist here."

Jack recovered first. "Captain Jack Harkness." He smiled charmingly at her. Miranda blushed and glanced away.

"Honestly Jack, you never change." The Doctor replied sending him a warning look.

"Donna Noble." The redhead introduced herself before looking at Miranda closely. "Your mum wouldn't be a Doctor _Martha_ Jones would it?" Donna had a grin on her own face. She had liked the younger woman and thought she was mad to leave the Doctor.

Miranda grinned, "She exists here? I thought something happened and that's why dad's got a blond stalker."

"Miranda Jones, what would your mother say?" The Doctor replied. "Honestly, you don't know any of these people and its not like we're in _my _TARDIS." He made a face at, "can't throw people out for trying to kill you. Your mother would have my head if something happened to you and I happen to like this face too."

Miranda shrugged, "I swear dad, you've got the worst luck in the world. Dalek invasion, while shopping for a dress." The girl hung her head. Donna patted Miranda's shoulder.

"Nothing will ever go right with him."

"Mother mentioned that."

"Did Martha warn you about going out with him?" Jack asked with a small smile.

Miranda sighed, "She mentioned I'd end up in a cell and saving some planet."

"Upside, you aren't in a cell." The Doctor reminded her as he examined the hand in the jar. "And Martha would know, did we tell you about our trip to Scotland?" He inquired as he turned around and straighten up, shoving his hands into his pocket.

Rose was still in shock. "The one where she was arrested for wearing her jeans?" The other Doctor asked recovering.

"Happened here as well?"

"She thought it was hilarious."

"She wanted a trip to a bar afterwards."

"Took mine to the library, she read up on medical history."

The Doctor patted himself on the shoulder. "Where is she?"

"With UNIT, when she left me I made sure they got her." The other Doctor replied. "So I got with Martha Jones in your world? We've even got a daughter." Something in his face showed longing as he glazed at Miranda. At least the Doctor figured that's what it was, he did know himself for the most part.

"Two." The Doctor replied. "Jennifer Jones. Incident on Messaline...happened here as well?"

The Doctor examined the face of his counterpart. "What happened to Jenny?" Miranda looked up at that point curious.

"Shot in her left heart. Martha was there. She died in my arms."

The Doctor frowned. "B-but that doesn't make sense." Whatever else he had to say was cut off as the TARDIS was apprehended by the Daleks. "Forgot about them. We'll continue this talk."

"What happened to me?" Rose finally asked. "You replaced me? Or...or did I not exist in that world?"

The Doctor held on to the railing near the corridor. "You existed there Rose. We even traveled together."

"You didn't love me?" The blond finally asked. Miranda looked ready to comment, but her father shot her a look.

"Rose, I love all my companions. Its just...I didn't love you in that way. In my previous body I cared for you a great deal. However, I couldn't keep you around. I realized that I was becoming the center of your very empty and unsatisfying life. It wasn't fair to Ricky and you needed to ground yourself. Don't get me wrong, Rose and I had great times, but Rose was more like a child to someone my age. Playing dress up, always wondering off and complaining when things don't go her way. Maybe you're different from my Rose, I don't know. But I do love Martha Jones."

The power in the TARDIS cut off. The doors were forced open and the Dalek leader reigned supreme. After forcing the TARDIS occupants to leave, before Miranda or Donna could leave the doors slammed shut. Both Doctors tried to get to the daleks to open the door. Jack winced, as he looked at his Doctor. He may not have known either female long, but he knew both were about to be devastated. Then the floor opened up and the TARDIS dropped.

Neither Doctor spoke, before the Doctor (from the other universe) rounded on the Daleks. "What did either of them do to you? Nothing! You want to see me in pain. Fine." The Doctor reached for his sonic, but was stopped when Jack decided to distract the Daleks.

"Let me go."

"No."

"That's twice." The Doctor replied.

"I know." His counterpart replied. His counterpart squeezed Rose's hand in reassurance. "Martha will kill you."

"I'd deserve it." Neither Doctor spoke as they found themselves trapped in cells with Rose between them.

* * *

Silver: Hey! Any mistakes, errors please feel free to warn me. As I've pointed out in my profile- my LJ (ice-shinigami) has a few of my DW fics that are just teasers. Its thanks to Ayiana89, that I posted this here. She's like...my DW adviser/beta. XD


	2. And all these towns

Parallel

Summary: They had been pulled in through the rift, so when an Alt!Doctor appears with his daughter...what kind of emotions will they stir up? Will it be just the evidence Donna and Jack need to push a certain pair of Doctors together? Starts in Stolen Earth/Journey's End... Doctor/Martha...Rose fans...be a little wary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. This is just a random bit of something.

AN: Thanks to my DW Adviser **Ayiana89** for encouraging me to write more. [Of course same for you reviewers! I'm working on chapter 3 as we speak really!] Just be aware that if you have LJ (my id: ice-shinigami)...my DW stories are added there faster than here. Oh, and be sure to check out my Smutty!Ten/Martha. :D

Chapter 2

Miranda dug her fingers into the holes in the TARDIS floor as it was dropped down a hole. The smell of burning wood reached the pair trapped in the blue box. "Donna! Donna are you alright?"

"Can you hear it?" Donna mumbled, the redhead woman had landed near the knocked over hand in a jar.

Miranda, thankful for having a bi-vascular system like her father, looked puzzled. "Hear what?"

"A heart beating."

Miranda shook her head. "No." She glanced around looking for the fire extinguisher normally kept under the console.

"It's glowing! Don't tell me you don't see that space-girl!" Donna snapped in the dark console room.

The olive skinned girl coughed lightly before crawling towards the grating with a latch and pulling it up. "I don't. There's nothing special about that hand except it's full of regeneration energy. Don't touch it." Miranda snapped back as she finally pulled out the extinguisher. Putting the fire out was her priority, figuring out why the redhead lady was going crazy was second. The lights in the TARDIS flickered on surprising the pair.

"What?" Donna asked as she blinked at sudden brightness.

Miranda hopped up, and rushed to the TARDIS console hitting a button when she was close enough. "Shields back up! Let me get rid of the fires old girl!" Donna turned away from the hand to watch Miranda move around just like her father. Quickly putting the fires out, Miranda ran over to the jumpseat and tossed the empty extinguisher in it. "Are you alright?" She asked Donna.

"Fine space-girl." The redhead replied as she stood up careful _not_ to touch the hand.

Miranda grinned, "Good. We've got an advantage. They think we're dead. Oh, this is going to be great."

"What are you up to?" Donna asked as Miranda walked over to another part of the TARDIS and started typing away. The older woman approached the younger on from behind and frowned when she couldn't read the screen- as usual. "You can read that?"

Miranda didn't stop typing as she started hacking the Dalek's network. "It's all Old High Gallifreyian, dad taught me how. Aunt Addy taught me how to hack, dad just perfected what she taught me which is why we are now in the dalek's mainframe."

"What are you going to do?" Donna asked with a raised eyebrow. She was used to the Doctor coming up with plans. Not to mention she was freaked out that stupid Pepper Pots just tried to kill her, along with that hand glowing and beating.

Miranda was surfing through stuff. "Well, I'm getting a floor plan and intercepting all communication. I fully expect that we'll be able to take the daleks off guard. The best way of doing that is to prepare to take them out. Or at least distract them long enough for me to free dad. So, if I'm right...which I hope I am, Ace should have some spare Nitro-9 cans left in her old room." The olive skinned girl made a face. "Your Doctor won't appreciate me going through his TARDIS."

"He'll get over it." Donna reassured her. "So these Nitro-9 cans, what are you gonna do...blow them up?" She felt like she was talking to the Doctor when they had stopped Adipose Industries from taking human fat.

Miranda paused, she looked uncomfortable with the idea. "I don't exactly know any other way to keep them from killing either of us once we materialize. Though..." Miranda placed a hand on an empty place on the TARDIS console. Her eyes snapped open seconds later. "Oh ho, do you like baseball?"

Donna raised an eyebrow. "What space-girl?" A door on part of the TARDIS console opened and a handle stuck out of it. Miranda pulled out the bat similar to the one Ace used on daleks before. "Are you seriously suggesting hitting the Pepper Pots?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Just do what he says." The other Doctor told his companions that had been threatening to destroy their planet (except Jackie, she had been looking for Rose). Beside him, Rose and the Doctor were watching the others. The Doctor looked over at Martha and frowned when he noticed her trying not to favor her side as she kneeled.

He wanted to call out to her, but he refrained. No need to give the Daleks another person to taunt. Rose had stood up to Davros, but she _really_ should have just shut up. Davros wanted a reaction, any kind of reaction and he had refrained from giving them one. At least if he was going to die it would be with Martha, even if it wasn't _his_ Martha.

Just as Davros was starting to gloat about some prophecy made by Dalek Caan coming true, the TARDIS started materializing. Everyone looked at the blue box in surprise. Suddenly the doors were thrown open and Miranda stepped out.

She had a baseball bat in hand and she had a smile on her face. "Did anyone miss us?" She asked as she stepped out of the box. "You look surprised Davros. Haven't you learned yet? We always defeat you because you think _inside_ a box."

Her expression changed, "And I really don't appreciate your attempt to kill Donna or myself." Donna stepped out of the TARDIS, something in her hand hidden behind Miranda.

"I don't like it myself actually." Donna said conversationally as she showed her right hand. "I was told you'd recognize this?" The redhead woman tossed the can which landed and exploded not far from where the other Children of Time had been kneeling.

"Watch it!" Sarah Jane cried out. As she and the others avoided getting hit by debris.

"Nitro-9!" Both Doctor's breathed out.

"EXTERIMENT THEM!" Davros cried out. Miranda grinned as she ran towards the crucible's unguarded controls. She swung fast and hard taking out the eye stocks on Daleks as she tried to reach her destination.

"No way." Jack and Mickey said reasonably impressed.

The Doctor was in the middle of deciding if he was having a heart attack or if he was proud of his daughter. Apparently, the time she spent with Ace and his Seventh body had been very influential. "Miranda!" He cried out when she was finally shot from behind. The bat in her hand rolled towards his companions.

Martha grabbed the bat and then looked over at the down girl. "She's just a child!" The UNIT officer was angry, part of her wanted to run to the girl and check on her. Obviously the girl was important to one of the Doctors trapped in the cage.

"Martha get to the TARDIS, Mickey and I will..."

"All of you get to the TARDIS, she's got a trick up her sleeve." Donna's voice informed them from behind them. Martha's grip on the bat was tight as she wanted to finish the job the girl had started, but she knew. She knew, she knew didn't have a clue on how to work the crucible's controls.

Miranda hopped up ignoring the blood on her arm. She completed her sprint to the crucible as the rest of the Daleks had been distracted by Donna and the other Children of Time. "That hurt like a motherfu-"

"Miranda!" Her father warned from where he stood trapped. He was definitely too old for this. He was thanking Rassilon she was still alive. If she had _died_, he swallowed hard deciding not to continue that train of thought.

"Mother fudge-cicle. Right let's see if I remember my lessons on Z-Neutron energy properly..." She finished as she disabled all the Dalek weapons and then played with one of the controls. To her delight the Daleks started bumping into each other. She reversed an energy feed. "Bumper cars Dalek style!" Miranda exclaimed as she opened the prisons. "Dad, I could use your help here." Both Doctor's now free ran to the controls.

"What did you do?" Her father asked as he and his counterpart started to examine the controls.

Miranda nodded to the switches in front of her, "Messed with the triple-breaker circuit. I caused them to hone in on each other. I'm hoping it takes some of them out."

"Brilliant job, you're bleeding though." The other Doctor observed as he grabbed a wheel. "Did you re-route all the power?"

"Done." The Doctor replied, "Let's send those planets home!"

Miranda winced as she turned the wheel in front of her. "Are we gonna have enough power for all of them?"

Neither Doctor answered as they sent planets home like nobody's business. "We're out of power, with one planet left." Her father replied.

"We can take the last one." The other Doctor said with a grin.

Miranda laughed as she realized Earth, her mother's home planet was the last one left.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Dalek Crucible was too dangerous to leave in its current position- a pocket out of time. Yet neither Doctor could decided what to do with it. Miranda eyed the controls warily, it would be _so easy_ to reverse the energy loop and destroy every Dalek created.

But that was genocide. Her father rarely talked about the Time War, where he'd destroyed the Time Lords and Daleks alike.

Could she live with herself if _she_ destroyed them?

Could her father?

"We should get back to the TARDIS." Miranda spoke quietly, both Doctors looked at her with identical expressions of confusion. "Someone needs to set up a temporary air shield over Earth and no one in the TARDIS knows how."

The other Doctor nodded, "That's true."

Her father was eying her as if he could read her thoughts. "Whatever you're thinking about forget it and you can go set that shield up." Miranda smiled sadly at him, but pulled a lever that caused the Daleks around them to start blowing up.

"We couldn't leave them alive and...and you were taking too long to decide something." The anger on her father's face hurt her. "I'm sorry, we need to leave."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The three entered the TARDIS in stone silence. Donna and Martha could tell that Miranda was giving both Doctors a wide-berth. "What happened with the Daleks? And what was that explosion?" Rose asked her Doctor as she rubbed on his arm.

"One would ASSUME the explosion was the Daleks." Donna replied smiling sweetly, "But, that must be too hard of a conclusion to draw especially considering both Martians are angry." Rose frowned and bristled at Donna's reply. Both Doctors exchanged looks before deciding to not get involved.

Martha bit her lip, she liked Donna Noble. Miranda smiled guiltily at Donna's conclusion. Jack and Mickey exchanged looks, this was going to be a long trip. "Jack, call up your team. We're gonna use the rift to help tow Earth home." The other Doctor said as he shook Rose off him, to move about the console. "Sarah Jane, can you get Mr. Smith to lock on to the TARDIS. We're gonna need to lasso Earth properly."

"That girl is your daughter...with skinny." Donna leaned over and whispered. "And, blonde is jealous. You should have seen her face." Martha felt both her eyebrows raise in surprise. Her mouth opened and close several times before she looked at Miranda again. She could see traces of the Doctor, but more importantly she could see herself in the girl. The ponytail was a dead giveaway really and her outfit...definitely something Martha would encourage her child to wear. Except the shoes, the gray converse trainers was the Doctor's doing. Her surprise at the girl's existence ended when she saw the blood on the side of Miranda's shirt.

Jack slid an arm around Martha, "She's from a parallel world." The dark skinned Londoner looked from the redhead to the Captain. "So's the blue suited Doc." Jack glanced over at Miranda, "And she looks like she needs your medical expertise..._ma'am_."

Martha's lip twitched. "I told you, you didn't have to call me that."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Miranda looked around the crowded area and decided to go to the Medical Bay. She needed a moment to herself. Her side hurt, the blood clung to her top like a second skin. Her father was angry with her, would he ever forgive her? A hand landed on her shoulder when she tried to pass, it was a small dark skinned one. "You're bleeding." The Martha Jones of this world said quietly. "I can patch it up for you." Miranda nodded.

Martha followed the quiet girl down the halls of the TARDIS. She was curious about Miranda and the second Doctor on board the ship. Donna and Jack had explained that the two were from a parallel world and had been dragged there by accident.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Donna eyed the blonde and Martian as they moved around helping everyone drive the TARDIS properly. Jack Harkness, a very handsome man, had ended up beside her with Sarah Jane on her other side. "You know if you keep looking at Rose like that the Doc might take offense." Jack offered.

"I expected someone special." Donna replied snorting. "And the silly Martian could take offense all he wants, I'll slap him silly."

Jack chuckled. "Really, violence?"

"Have you seen his ego?" Sarah Jane couldn't help, but laugh at that. Donna turned to the other woman about her age.

Sarah Jane grinned herself, "It's bigger than this whole ship."

"I wouldn't mind if other parts of him were just as big." Jack informed them.

Donna made a face, while Sarah Jane shook her head grinning. "He's like my brother. That's just...ew." The redhead woman replied.

"Sarah Jane Smith." The brunette woman introduced herself with a smile.

"Donna Noble." The cheeky redhead woman replied as she continued to help pilot.

Jack grinned at them as well. "Captain Jack Harkness. Always a pleasure to meet two _gorgeous _women."

"You're a smooth one aren't you?" Sarah Jane replied raising an eyebrow.

Donna smirked in reply, "He seems like he uses that line on just about every woman he meets."

"Try every species with a pulse." The Doctor supplied from behind them. His eyes weren't on them, instead he was examining the crowded console room. Rose's mother, Jackie, was next to Mickey, who was standing on Jack's other side. The older blond woman seemed to be enjoying herself despite how much she probably wanted to go home. Rose was off to the side with the Doctor of this dimension. He really hoped his counterpart would move passed his feelings for Rose.

The Doctor also hoped his counterpart hadn't screwed up his chances with Martha. Alas, knowing himself, the stupid version probably screwed up _right and proper_. Especially if the way Martha had reacted to seeing Rose back on the Crucible was any indication.

Speaking of the Crucible, his wayward daughter wasn't in the room. Neither was Martha. Belatedly, the Doctor remembered Miranda had been injured and Martha carefully not favoring her side.

Jack tried to look offended, "It hasn't worked with you." He ended up grinning at that.

"Never will." He replied.

"I'm still dead, in your world?"

The Doctor, who been attempting to ease away, paused. "Correct. Daleks, Game Station...it was a mess. How did you survive here?" His curiosity on the world he was in gave way to the desire to see his daughter just yet. Martha would take care of her, he could always count on that.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"...so I blew them up." Miranda finished telling the doctor her story as Martha moved around the medbay. The olive colored teen watch as the older woman cleaned, stitched and then properly bandage her side. "He hates me. My own dad...he probably hates me. And my mum...she always tries to teach us to value life..."

Martha placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I understand." It was true, Martha remembered the first time she had _killed. _The pig slaves in the 1930s, fellow human beings transformed by Daleks. She remember being disgusted with herself. And despite her mask in front of the Doctor afterwards, she never forgot. It had given her the strength to fight on, but she always tried to save lives first. That year, that year caused her to think death followed her. That Hath and Owen deaths, she blamed on herself. "But, you can't let what he says or think get you down. You know why?"

"Why?" Miranda asked, her dark eyes staring in to very familiar dark eyes.

"Because you did the right thing, it's never easy." Martha informed her, "It's never easy to just kill someone, even a race like the Daleks, but it has to be done. The universe has to be protected. You said it yourself, the Doctor hadn't known what to do." The black Londoner took a seat next to the teen. "That man thinks too much. You may not forgive yourself now, but you know what?"

Miranda's glazed picked up from where she had averted it earlier. Martha offered her a small smile. "I forgive you. My planet, my friends, my family were saved by you. Think about that, alright?"

The teen nodded as she glanced at the bandage on her side. "I'm not a horrible person?"

"Nah, its just something that's shocking and traumatic. Don't be like him and bottle it up." Martha hoped the girl would take her advice.

"You're just like my mum." Miranda stated quietly. "She's really good at giving out advice like that." Martha nodded, but blinked surprised when Miranda hugged her. "I want her. I want to go home." This time UNIT's Medical Officer could only return the girl's embrace.

"You're a Jones aren't you?" The girl nodded. "Well, then cry now...but later show the world and your father that you're made of tough stuff. That's how us Jones women are built." Miranda couldn't help, but laugh at that.

"I wish I was born here." It was such a random statement to Martha. She could only raise her eyebrow. "Then you'd be really, really happy and wouldn't live a normal human life." The other girl continued as if she knew Martha's facial expression. "Oh, and you'd drive grandma insane because dad would be around."

"Drive mum bonkers do you guys?" Martha finally spoke up. She was mentally registering the fact that the girl was warmer than the Doctor, but cooler than her. Her black UNIT jacket sat on a stand next to a labcoat she hadn't bothered to put on.

Miranda pulled away slightly to look at Martha with a grin. "All the time. Aunt Tish always tells us off, but then ends up betting with dad on other ways to make grandma angry."

"Horrible." The dark beauty replied laughing. She could see that, the Doctor and her sister working together. "I'm glad things worked out for your parents." Martha was, she had no illusions of herself or the Doctor getting together. Too many things had happened, too many times had she been hurt by him. Martha knew part of her heart would always belong to the alien, but he would never claim it. Besides, Rose was back. She had let it go and she was engaged now. Tom and herself would be getting married soon in a few months. Then, they would settled down in America where her job stationed her.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: I know a bit about Ace and her explosions. So, I came up with an excuse to use them...even if I probably made an error with the reference. Lol.

Oh Jack's "ma'am" comment is a reference to the Torchwood ep "Reset". Jack jokingly asked Martha if he should call her 'ma'am'.


	3. It's in my blood

Parallel

Summary: They had been pulled in through the rift, so when an Alt!Doctor appears with his daughter...what kind of emotions will they stir up? Will it be just the evidence Donna and Jack need to push a certain pair of Doctors together? Starts in Stolen Earth/Journey's End... Doctor/Martha...Rose fans...be a little wary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. This is just a random bit of something.

**AN- unbeta'd and...makes subtle references to "Brand New Man" by dontgiveahoot (please read it if you don't get the Ten/Rose pairing!), "The Doctor's Pretty Girls" by portionss-forfoxes and lastly, "Complications" by Kerr Avonsen. All three are great works...really inspire me...oh and are all part of _my_ Doctor Who canon. Not to say the events that happened in them will be replicated. I'll just be snagging some plot ideas/points.**

Chapter 3

The Doctor finished chatting with his counterparts companions before deciding to check on Martha and Miranda. He may be upset with Miranda, but she was his daughter. Besides, what if she had been in danger of regenerating? She would've mentioned being injured that badly...right? And she had been able to keep running to the controls.

As he walked down the corridors to the Medical Bay, he wondered if he was really a horrible father. He knew that he should have checked on her despite his anger. What if she had gotten the bright idea that he hated her? He could never hate her. She was _his _daughter, his little girl.

And Martha...was she alright?

Jack mentioned UNIT had her test pilot some teleportation device. Which, if it was the test run. was _extremely_ irresponsible on both [UNIT and Martha] their parts. And his counterpart, his counterpart hadn't even noticed! It annoyed him, dearly. Part of him wanted to shake common sense into his counterpart.

He paused outside the door and swallowed thickly. Miranda was right, he should have let her go shopping with Tish. He only took her shopping to spend time with her...time outside of her normal studies. Martha knew the kind of trouble he ended up in, she also trusted him to do his best to protect his family. Normally, Jenny and Martha traveled with him when they weren't busy with UNIT. So, had he screwed up? Had he led Miranda to take a step too far? A step that would leave her with the desire to stay on Earth with Francine?

Why was this suddenly hard for him? He wondered as he absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck. The Doctor was no coward, he could face Miranda and Martha. At least he hoped he could, he thought.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
The TARDIS, while not as connected to the parallel world Doctor compared to her own, couldn't help but open the door to the Medical Bay for him. She had pulled the other TARDIS in because she had one goal.

_Fix her thief._

And to properly fix her thief, he needed to get rid of his fixation on the yellow stray. The yellow stray wasn't good for him _and_ _she would know_. She had seen inside the mind of the yellow stray. There was nothing pleasing or logical in the yellow stray's expectations. Not to mention _she _was never going to forgive the yellow stray for harming her, even if it had been to save her Doctor. Even now the yellow stray was all over her Doctor while he tried to make sure Sol 3 was returned to its proper place.

Her Doctor's red stray was safe because of the Time Tot. The Time Tot that could be on her ship if her Doctor _spoke up_ to her Dark Lady. The TARDIS humming changed tone as she realized locking her thief and her not-thief in a room would get her desired results- her Dark Lady back and Time tots!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Doctor (brown suit, white trainers and a Rose Tyler attachment) tilted his head and tugged on his hair thoughtfully as his ship seemed happier. Part of him wanted to write it off as her being piloted properly with six people [he and Rose alternated on the last console space], but another part wasn't entirely sure. In the 700 years of travel in the Old Girl, she never seemed this happy.

He could remember when she was so angry with him that she hit the Titanic. And that was _after_ she hit her younger self as well.

He remembered telling his younger self that he had left the shields down while making repairs, but he remembered putting them up once he was done. His ship had turned her shields off without him noticing.

"Doctor...?" His blond attachment called out to him. [that was me, the author not the Doctor calling her that...his thoughts were too nice to be written.]

He smiled at her, "Yes Rose?" He had missed her so much, especially in the beginning. Though, not as much as he missed Martha once she left him. The medical student had grown on him and he had an entire year to realize how _blind_ he had been. And when he'd been ready to show her the universe properly, she left. She had moved on, taking her brilliance and love for him with her.

"How much longer til we've got Earth home?" She asked smiling at him sweetly. "Then we'll have the TARDIS all to ourselves..." Her hands were playing with his tie in a very suggestive manner. The Doctor's smiled dimmed a bit, before he turned to look at Donna. The redhead woman would not be pleased if he just kicked her off his ship because of Rose. The Time Lord imagined the ginger would slap him into his next body actually. And what did Rose mean _ourselves_? She would be going home, there was no way he was keeping her separated from her mother. It was one thing when they lived in this dimension, another when they would be separated for the rest of their lives.

Jackie would never forgive him for that.

He would_ never_ forgive himself. Besides, Rose should have moved on, her baby brother was waiting for her along with Pete. "Earth will be in place shortly. Why don't you go talk to Jackie? She seemed worried about you." The blond pouted at him and he mentally patted himself for being unfazed by it. "Rose..." He stated in a warning tone. Pouting, Rose walked over to her mother and started chatting with the older blond.

The Time Lord glanced at his ceiling in bewilderment, before realizing three of the occupants were missing. Where had that counterpart of his gotten too? Martha and Miranda had disappeared earlier, no doubt heading to the Medical Bay. Perhaps, his counterpart went to check on them?

He glanced around, the TARDIS wouldn't let any of the others do something completely stupid, so he'd go check on them as well. As he headed to the corridor out, he paused and lifted the jar with his hand in it cautiously from under the console. It seriously could have broken and injured someone, besides it was full of regeneration energy...it shouldn't be left laying around. The attic, was the safest place for it.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Donna and Jack exchanged stories about meeting Martha. Sarah Jane and Mickey listened intently, both were startled to hear about the death of the Doctor's daughter, Jenny. Sarah Jane was surprised to hear about the Master from Jack. "Martha? That small woman...walked the Earth?" Mickey asked impressed.

Jack couldn't have looked more prouder. "Oh, you can bet your sweet ass she did, Mickey Mouse." His grin was a fond one. "Voice of a Nightingale." Sarah Jane and Donna exchanged looks, a knowing grin appearing on their faces, Jack _admired_ the doctor.

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "So she saved the world while you and Boss were held prisoner? That's..." He hadn't stopped piloting, but his expression conveyed admiration. Not being mean to Rose, but Mickey had no doubt that Rose wouldn't have been able to do that. She barely lasted _this_ long separated from the Doctor.

"Completely insane." Donna inserted. "I wouldn't have done it."

Sarah Jane shook her head, what if she'd been in Martha's place? The idea of Luke being left with the Master while she wondered the world to fulfill the Doctor's plan, the older woman couldn't have done it. She wouldn't have left Luke alone. Even if the Doctor was there. Sarah Jane would do anything to help the Doctor, but that would've been the line she didn't cross.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The blue suited Doctor poked his head into the Medical Bay first. Martha was chatting with Miranda, which caused him to smile like a moron. The site of Martha and his daughter always tugged on his heartstrings. Part of him reasoned its because he was allowed to show them both how much he cared about them without worrying on how anyone viewed it. The rest of him entered the med-bay and left the door partially open. "Well, how are my two favorite ladies doing? I say, two because Jenny and the TARDIS aren't here. Though technically you aren't _my _Martha, but that's fine because stupid me isn't being well, brilliant. And neither of you have answered me yet."

"Doctor..." Martha started to reply before trailing off, "Miranda's fine, bandaged her up. I'm surprised the Daleks didn't do more damage to her." The Doctor smiled at her. Miranda was tugging on her shirt out of habit, her father said she was his favorite girl. He didn't sound angry, but...she chanced a glance at him and saw him smiling at Martha.

"And yourself Martha?" He asked as he strolled towards them, his hands shoved his pocket. "Testing out UNIT equipment during an universe ending disaster, not one of your brighter ideas. Couldn't be helped I assume." Martha sent him a glare. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and waved it at her. "An ice pack or two and...oooh what's this?" He changed the setting, just as Martha pushed herself from her seat.

"Stop scanning me with that thing."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you do know what I've found then? He's got to be thicker than a brick and a bucket load of thickness." Martha placed the hospital bed between them. "Really Martha? Running? From me? That's a second heart!" Miranda covered her mouth in an attempt to smoother her laugh. She had noticed it when she had been in Martha's embrace earlier. It was normal as far as she was concerned.

"Stop talking out loud!" Martha snapped, "And its not funny!" Miranda glanced at the two before moving closer to the door, out of their reach.

The Doctor smirked, "Trying to hide it then?" He slammed his hands on the bed between them. "Really, what happens when you die? You expect to regenerate, if that's possible for you, and then start another life on Earth? You'll really stay there, watch your family and friends die? Any lover you have, if they're human, will die before you. Of course you work for UNIT, so what about accidents then? How do you know your blood type hasn't changed? You'll heal faster than normal if the quick readings I took are anything to go on."

Miranda looked between them before leaving the room. They clearly needed to talk and the Doctor of this universe needed to move his behind. She saw him leaving the area where the entrance to the attic was hidden. He was running a hand through his hair. "I really, really need to clean up that room. So much dust. Who am I kidding? I'll never do that." Miranda heard him muttering to himself. "Oh, erm hello." Miranda raised an eyebrow, reminding the brown suited Doctor in front of her of Martha.

"Hi." She replied before rubbing the tip of her trainer across the grating. Her father hadn't been angry, was this version still angry?

The brown suited Doctor would be honest and say he wasn't angry with the girl. Not anymore. Upset that she had committed genocide, but he would get over it. "Martha fixed you up then?" He asked as he shoved his hands in pockets.

"Yeah." Miranda shrugged, "I'm curious though, why are you letting her marry someone else?"

The brown suited Doctor felt both his eyebrows raise at her statement. "It's Martha's decision. I have no right to interfere with her happiness." He frowned before rubbing the back of his neck. "I had my chance and blew it really." Miranda frowned.

"Dad and mu-Martha are talking." Miranda informed him gesturing to the med-bay door. The Doctor let a puzzled expression cross his face, before he grabbed Miranda's hand.

"Right, anything important?"

Miranda followed him back to the med-bay, "Well, dad thinks you're thicker than a brick." The Doctor paused before he rolling his eyes. "What? Better late than never."

"Yes, well you two showing up is rather..." He seemed puzzled by it before shrugging it off and dragging her back into the med bay. His brown eyes widen when he saw Martha hit his counterpart while he gripped her forearms. She was obviously upset.

What had the loon done now?

"Oi!" Brown suited Doctor shouted at his counterpart. "Unhand her." He released Miranda's hand. The teen looked between the three adults before leaving- again. They needed to have a LONG overdo chat without her around.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: So, I'll work on this on the random. Please, submit ideas for scenes and what not. Heck, if you want to borrow the idea and write something fifty times better than this- by all means link me to it! So, what kind of harsh truths do we need to have come out?


End file.
